honor_i_krew_jukotatsufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sesja 2 wiosna lato 1477
Dziennik Inotsuki * Inotsuka był jednym z prawowitych dziediców który został wygnany ze wzgledu na sytuacje polityczną - Dokłady plan stolicy Wu Co inne mocarstwa dowiedziły się z przemarszu - Kommori widziało przemarsz kawalerii (nie znają ilości) - Druga widział przemasz Ashigaru (nie znają ilości) Stosunki z prowincją Tokage * Mamy sojusz załatwiony przez poprzedniego daymio - sojusz trwa długo na podstawie paktów handlowych - wpływ religi Juko na prowincji Tokage - sakura zajmuje sie polepszeniem stosunków z prowincją Tokage - Sakura zajęła osobiście edukacja w prowincji Tokage - Poprzedni daymio miał romans z kobietą na dworze Tokage - Tokage prowadzi wojne z inną prowincją - Walka którą prowadą jest wyrównana i nie widać końca - Dzięki Sakurze poziom edukacji jest na wyskim poziomie - Znakomita większośc eksportu herbaty idzie do prowincji Tokage - Działa tam jakaś tajna organizacje - Tokage nie znalazło sposobu na walkę z plagą - Prowincja Tokage wysłała prośbę o pomoc w walce z plagą - Władczyni Tokage upatruje w prowincji Juko ratunku tak wojnie jak i w pladze, choć prezentuje twardy front to zrobi wszystko dla sojuszu Tajna Organizacja w Tokage - Stanowi samurajką policję Dokładne słowa daimyo apropo kary Inu no Jukotatsu * "Inu sprzykrzył mi się twój psi psyk. Masz go nie pokazywać na dworze, do odwołania lub do rozwiazania tej reputacji z narzeczeństwem" - Generał zna dokładne słowa - Natychmiast rozeszła się wieśc ze karo jest w niełasce - W stanie wojny moze nosić zbroje ale dalej musi zasłaniać twarz maską Armia * Armia liczy 600 ludzi - 100 osób stacjonuje na granicach - Jukotatsu mają cztey różne wojenne szkoły - Szkoła Gwardii Jukotatsu szkoli jednych na najlepszych łuczników - W tej szkole uczy się łucznicta konnego i szybkostrzelności - Dodatkowe z racji na 4 świete góry mamy sporą liczbę Sohei - Szkoła Arashi no Ryu z miasta portowego uczy przyszłych kapitanów zarówno rzemisoła morskiego jak i wojennego - Armia Jukotatsu nie potrzebuje korpusu inżynieryjskiego bo jej ashigaru to w większości rzemieślnicy - W bitwie Ostatniej Nadziej zrodziła się legenda przewagi bojowej Jukotatsu - Wojska Jukotatsu przerażają wrogów swoim uporem Przemowa do Armii mająca wzmocnić morale * Morale armii wzrasta - Walczymy ku chwale daimyo, każdy pokonany wróg jest na chwałe klanu, my mamy nie ginąć, - Dlatego właśnie rannymi zajmie się Hiei - Naszym zwiadem zajął się Kage - Wojownicy fortuny są z nami tak jak podczas bitwy ostatniej nadziei - Jak rzekł daimyo "pokładam w was nadzieje" (wzmożenie efektu bohaterskiego) - W każdej wojnie są ofiary jednakoważ nasz pan w swej mądrości zarzyczył sobie żeby przproewadzić jedna wioskę na nasze ziemie. (mobilzuje zachowanie ashigaru aby dali przykład ludzią z WU że będzie im tu lepiej) - Poszukuje Jojimbo który musi się okazać walecznością i wiarą\ Ukształtowanie terenu przyszłej bitwy * Teren otwarty i łatwy - Łatwo jest zaatakować obóz Kage podkrada się do generała * Podkradł się nieazuważony - Związał obydwie katany - Pojawił się jak gdyby nigdy nic Okolice miejsca ataku * Duża otwarta przestrzeń -Teren jest przychylny dla was - Od strony Juko jest las pozwalający zaatakować z zaszkocznie - Obóz znajduje się w kotlinie - Doskonały do szarży kawalerii - Wojska wroga są poróżnione - Spora ich część jest chora na plagę KAro nie zakłada zbroji * Karo jakby nie świadom zbiżającej sie walki nie ubrał zbroi a do tego przytoczył do kulbaki sztandar daimyo - Głośny i wyraźny sprzeciw swojego sługi i gwardzisty zbył smiechem i stwierdzeniem "oto moja zbroja" Sprawdzenie czy nie szykują zasadzki *N Żaden ze zwiadów nie wykrył łuczników ukrytych na drzewach i nie spodziwacie się zasadzki - Odział generała zginął na przedpolu - Ludzie Mistrza Szpiegów zauważyły oddziały w lesie - Ludzie Mistrza szpiegów zauażyli moent śmierci ludzi generała - Zwiadowcy w oddali usłyszeli łamiącą się gałąź - Zginęło 6 zwiadowców Atak Podejście * W podejści nie natkneliśmy się na żaden opór -Oniwaban Kage jest potwornie skutecznym łócznikiem, jego strzały siały spusstoszeni wśród \łóczników na drzewach - Podczas ataku żaden nasz łucznik nie padł Pierwsze starcie * Ashigaru utrzymuja pozycje wlesie - Podczas natarcia Oniwaban zabił jednego z dowodzących którego krew oślepiła głównodowdzącego - Łucznicy siali spustoszenie wśród oficerów - Jedna ze strzał mogła by zranić Oniwabana ukrywając ten fakt przed wszystkimi Głona bitwa *Karo zaszarżował na ratunek Fumiko-sama Bitwa przebiegła pomyślnie -Zakład na Fumiko -Natrafiliścię na najbardziej zorganizowany oddział zlożony z samurajów -Chi ani razu nie musiała cię chronić Chi zabiła wrogiego generała Dożyniki *Wszyscy ci któży nie chcieli sie poddać zostali rozbici w proch Wioska * Przewaga wojjenna i czynny sprawiły że przejliśmy 3 a nie jedną wioskę - Fumiko jest pod wielkim wrażeniem - Nowe wioski są lojalne - Szybkość operacji i jej przebieg zadziwiła wrogów Oddziały Armi Jukotatsu zaczeły się ze sobą zgrywać * Ściągnięcie koszyka *Karo moze sciągnąć koszyk -Ale muszą z generałe przywieźć dwa sojusze Kategoria:Sesja